


She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.

by lovewido



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cheerleaders, F/M, Fluff, Football, Foster Care, I wrote this in one night, M/M, Maybe inspired by a T-swift song, Neighbours, No Smut, Past: abuse, Pining, Prom, Writing, i love them sm, in three hours, not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewido/pseuds/lovewido
Summary: He had friends now as well. Who would’ve thought that he, Daryl Dixon, would ever be able to make friends? One of them, Rick Grimes, lived next door. He was right at the front door after the day he had moved in to introduce himself as his neighbour. Back then he even left the poor kid hanging. And if life had been playing a cruel game—their rooms were right across of each other. When he would look out if his window, Rick’s window would be there.





	She wears high heels, I wear sneakers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this just now oof.   
Guess who finally posts anything after APRIL hello. I'm still alive.   
I just needed some fluff after having a rough day. Had this idea FOREVER.   
Whoever guesses which T-Swift song this one shot is based gets a digital cookie. 
> 
> ANYWAY.   
This has not been beta'd in any way and I'm tired asf so grammar and spelling might be off.   
Wanted to post this before I'd chicken out because that's what happened to all the other updates I tried to make, it didn't feel good enough lol. 
> 
> xx

His life hadn’t been a good one. His daddy always hit him whenever he could. At first it was only with his fists, later on he would be _glad_ when it was his fist. When his daddy was turned in to the police and Merle was who-knows-where, child services took him away. He had been only thirteen when he was taken away. 

Since then he had seven different homes and each one sent him away eventually. And that was in two years. At fifteen he arrived at the Peletier home, where a lovely woman called Carol took care of him. At first he shut her out, like he had learned to do. Why bond with someone when they were going to throw you away? But she took her time with him, to the point where he _knew_ she wasn’t going to leave him. At least not without a fight. 

His nickname was ‘Pookie’, which he absolutely hated. Why the hell was he called Pookie? It was a nonsense name. He still listened to it, though. He had told her small bits and parts about his past, not too graphic, and she told him how she were abused by her ex-husband. And how about her little girl died, Sophia, in a car accident with the drunk man. At that point she divorced him. He knew she still blamed herself for it. 

He had never seen Merle again. He could be dead for all he knew. But on the other hand, he didn’t care. He finally had a _home_, something that he had never felt in a long time. His room was bigger than he had ever seen a bedroom. He had a large bed, large closet.. Not that he brought a lot of stuff back then, but right now it was quite packed. Carol just loved to buy him clothes. 

The only thing he kept from back then was Merle’s leather jacket. Even though he had been a shit brother, he was still his brother. And when he wasn’t high, drunk or a combination of both he had been a great brother. Merle was still protecting him from pa back then. He hoped Merle was getting some help. 

He had friends now as well. Who would’ve thought that he, Daryl Dixon, would ever be able to make friends? One of them, Rick Grimes, lived next door. He was right at the front door after the day he had moved in to introduce himself as his neighbour. Back then he even left the poor kid hanging. And if life had been playing a cruel game—their rooms were right across of each other. When he would look out if his window, Rick’s window would be there. 

After a couple of weeks he and Rick became friends. And thanks to Rick he learned many other people, Glenn, Maggie, Shane and his girlfriend cheerleader Lori. Rick played football, together with Shane and some other buff guys. The first time he heard that Rick played football he laughed, because he was a scrawny kid. Like Glenn. He wasn’t muscled like Shane was. To which Rick retorted that he was fast and that was why he was on the team. 

Lori was a cheerleader for their football team. Led by Coach Negan. He was tough, from what he heard, but he was a fair man. And he could respect that, even though he didn’t play sports. Was hunting a sport? 

Anyway, Rick and Lori met on the field and according to Rick it was ‘Love at first sight’. He didn’t like Lori though, she was way too.. preppy for him. Rick deserved someone better than her, because he didn’t smile as much as they did before the two had gotten into a relationship. He was like her puppy doing everything for love and that was.. sigh. He felt bad for the man. 

And not because he had fallen in love with the man. Because he know he had. And he knew the exact moment when he found out he liked Rick—liked men in general. 

It was when they were together, chilling in his room, and Rick had been exhausted. He had laid down on his bed. He made some lame joke to him, he didn’t even remember what kind of joke he had made, and Rick had laughed. A real laugh. He had leaned on his hand, looking at Rick with a small smile. And Rick, Rick smiled back. It was the most gorgeous smile ever. All he could think at that moment was ‘Christ, Rick is gorgeous.’

It had been a shock, of course. Seventeen years old and finding out he batted for the other team. He tried to push it out of his mind, but when he saw Rick come into his room in the other house _shirtless_ there had been no denying. So maybe he had closed his curtains immediately. And maybe he had jerked off to the image in his mind. Photographic memory sucked. 

He knew for sure, that he was gay. The next thing to find out was if he really _liked_ Rick or if he just found him hot. There was a difference. And he knew that for sure when Rick almost fell against him when someone bumped into him and the distance between them was so _small_. Their noses almost brushed and he could feel himself heating up. 

They had been so close, that he almost leaned in to kiss him. Especially when those blue eyes were locked with his. It felt confining somehow. But at least he knew. He knew that had fallen head over heels for his neighbour’s son, Rick Grimes. 

Coming out to Carol might have been the most difficult thing he had ever done. He was scared, that this would change this. But Carol just hugged him and said ‘Oh, Pookie…’ whilst sobs left his body. Because he had been, so scared. Pa always said he’d kill the gay people because ‘it ain’t right’. He was pretty certain that pa would’ve killed him if he still lived there and told him. 

And now he was on his bed, studying. He looked out of his window, seeing Rick on his phone. Rick was frustrated, he could see that. Rick had closed his eyes and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, something he did quite often when he was thinking or just plain frustrated. He was probably talking to Lori, from his reaction. When Rick seemed to press the red button on his phone and the both of them made eye contact, Daryl grabbed his notepad. 

It was almost like a secret rule, that they would talk to each other late at night through a notebook, showing each other their answers. It felt more safe that way. And it costed no money at all. Which was a huge plus, because he didn’t want to burden Carol with a large phone bill. 

He grabbed his marker and started to write large letters on his notebook, before showing it to Rick. 

“Are you okay?”

Rick raised his shoulders and grabbed his own notebook and marker, to start writing. It was always kind of awkward to wait for an answer, but it did feel more personal like this. To think Rick wanted to start this, huh. Rick looked back up and turned his notebook. 

“Tired of these fights.”

He looked apologetic to the boy across the window and started writing again. He got it, it sucked ass. He wanted Rick to be happy, really. He knew there would be no chance for them, but even then he just wanted Rick to be happy. Be it Lori or any other girl. 

“I’m sorry.”

He wrote down and turned it around, with a small sad face on his own face to emphasise that he did really feel sorry for the guy. Rick really meant it well. Bought her flowers, chocolate, picked her up from home and drive her to school.. How could she not appreciate it? 

“It’s not your fault.”

Rick’s paper read, to which he nodded. He knew that, but he wished he could do something to make him feel better. Rick was writing again, not even waiting for his response. 

“Wish she would be more like you.”

His heart felt like it stopped for a moment. No way. His mouth turned dry and he was just plain speechless. Why? Why would he say that? But Rick was writing, again. And for the first time in his life he was really, really afraid for the paper. 

“But we’ll be fine, right?”

He tried not to look disappointed, because for a moment he had his hopes up. For the first time. He grabbed a new piece of paper and started writing again. 

“Yeah, it’ll work out.”

He wished it didn’t. He really did. He started writing again, because he couldn’t stand this anymore. Not after.. that. 

“I’m gonna sleep. Night.” 

Rick nodded and smiled softly. 

“Night, thank you.”

He felt his cheeks warm up and stood up to close his curtains. Stupid, stupid Rick. He could feel tears burning in his eyes. This was mean, really mean. For that one moment he had raised his hopes, they were crushed. What did he expect? A whole love confession? He threw himself on the bed, his head on the pillow. Of course Rick wouldn’t like him. 

Lori was a cheerleader, whilst he was just… just Daryl. She wore short skirts, had nice breasts, wore high heels… He was the total opposite of the girl. He wore baggy clothing, sneakers and didn’t even bother to comb his hair that well. He was a mess. Oh and the most important point. _A boy_. And Rick liked girls. 

He and Rick? Just wasn’t meant to happen. So he had to make sure that his mind knew this as well. Not only his mind, but his heart too. This was never going to happen. Only in his own dreams. He should accept that. Find another guy to fall in love with. 

If only he could, right? 

\--

Rick and him were walking through the streets. Rick wore his worn out jeans and a nice t-shirt. One that wrapped tightly around his waist. Christ, he wanted to die. This was too much, even for a poor soul like Daryl. Like always, Rick and Lori made up. Because they always did. They plopped down on a park bench, where Rick sighed happily. 

“Thank god, I wouldn’t be able to hear Mrs. Anderson one more time about how much she loves her sons.” Rick said with a soft laugh, to which he huffed a soft laugh. Mrs. Anderson from English always talked about her boys. How much she loved them bla bla. No one cared, but it was better than getting English. Maybe. 

“Yeah, me neither.” He said with a soft smile. “She’s jus’ sick though, next week she’s prob’bly back.” Rick groaned at that and theatrically dropped his head in his hands and faked a sob. Daryl rolled with his eyes and laughed softly. “Ya’re an idiot, ya know that right?” he said as he poked the side of Rick’s ribs with his elbow. 

Rick made a overdramatic sound. “How could you even say that?! I’m such a good kid!” Rick said with a dramatic hurt face, his hand on his chest as he had been hit right there. 

He huffed another laugh and shook his head. He really was an idiot. “Ya might be the biggest idiot I’ve ever known.” He said with a smile to the guy. Rick pouted. Rick always did that when he didn’t say anything that Rick liked. And Rick would continue to pout until he would say something that he liked to hear. Such a child, but he quite liked it anyway. 

“Fine!” He huffed after a while of seeing Rick pout. He couldn’t help that it looked so cute on him. Otherwise he’d resisted it easily. “Ya’re a good friend, okay? Stop pouting!” But he didn’t. He kept looking at him with that pout and slightly moved his head forward. As to say, go on. “Rick c’mon what do ya want me to say!” he said with a slight laugh as he pushed his hand against Rick’s cheek to get him away from him. 

“I’m not an idiot!” Rick told him, looking at him with an expectant look in his eyes. 

“Fine! Ya’re not an idiot! Ya’re a child!” he laughed as Rick dramatically put a hand in front of his mouth. He couldn’t help but laugh, he really was a person of his own. And he liked that. Rick’s eyes wandered off though and he could see how he forced a smile. It was forced. It wasn’t as free as it was before. He followed his look and he knew why. 

Lori. 

“Hi baby.” Lori greeted Rick, before kissing him. _Thoroughly_. He almost rolled his eyes, but held himself back. He couldn’t roll his eyes in front of Rick and Lori. But really, he didn’t want to see this. Why was she here anyway? 

“Hi Lor,” Rick said with a smile that was yet again, forced. If he had to force it this much, why was he even with her? Just a moment ago Rick was free as a bird. Smiling, laughing. And now he wasn’t. It pained him. 

“I was looking for you, I’ve got a break as well.” She said with a grin, biting her lower lip. Barf. He wanted to puke. 

“I’m gonna go. Get a room ya two.” He said maybe a bit harsher than he should’ve said. But he was done with this pretentious bullshit. He couldn’t see why Rick was still with her, Christ. 

“Daryl-“ Rick tried, but it didn’t help. Because he didn’t stop and instead just waved without looking back, before pushing his hands into his pockets. Stupid Lori. He hated her, one day she completely criticised Rick and the other day she was like she couldn’t keep her hands off of him. 

Why couldn’t he see there would be better girls for him? Like Michonne! She was in front of him at biology class and she was the best girl ever. If she would end up with Rick, he’d be fine. He’d be okay with that. Because Michonne wouldn’t treat Rick the way Lori did. Lori was a god damn bitch and he wanted her to stay away from Rick. 

He just hoped she would never hurt him in a way he wouldn’t approve. Hurt him as in breaking up was fine, because, well, he’d get over that. That would be better for him at the very least. 

\--

It was the most important game of the year. Almost the whole school came to watch. Including him, but from a more… calm angle. There weren’t a lot of people here, but he could see everything fine. The game was exciting, honestly. And it was a good game, both teams played so good. That was the whole reason they almost ended in a tie. 

But the Saviors had one more attack, meaning that they could make the winning point and winning the game. Everyone was at the edge of the seat, whilst the cheerleaders cheered them on to make the last point, the people were yelling at the players to rile them up. 

Rick had gotten the ball and—he never thought he’d ever admit it, but he was fast. A good player indeed. Now he got why he was in the team. He ran past everyone and made a touchdown, the last points needed for the win. Rick was carried by all the players, who were cheering. Because they won. He watched them with a soft smile, until his eyes fell on Lori. 

Lori was making out with Shane. 

In front of the whole school. 

He could see Rick walking to them and he couldn’t see what he was saying, but, he was mad. Rick immediately went to the dressing rooms, disappearing from sight of the public. He clenched his fist, fucking… Fucking Lori. He really wanted to hurt her. Because she hurt Rick. Badly. 

He found his way to the dressing room, which seemed empty. But he knew better. He was quiet, really quiet. Every other player was still outside, celebrating with coach Negan and the public. He could hear it, a soft sob. 

His heart shattered. 

Rick had never ever cried about something in his personal life. At movies? Yeah, because Rick felt so much sympathy for the characters. But about his own problems? Never. 

“Rick…” he whispered softly, to which Rick’s eyes shot to him as he’d been caught. Like a deer in headlights. But it was like as soon as it came through to Rick that it was him, he relaxed again. Rick didn’t even hesitate, as he walked right up to him and threw his arms around him. Sobs filled the quiet room and he really, really wanted to punch Lori. 

He wrapped his arms around Rick and held him close to him. He really, really felt for Rick. He tried, he really did. He had tried to make it work but he couldn’t see it how she manipulated him. 

“Bitch doesn’t deserve ya, Rick.” He whispered to the guy, who tightened the grip around him. Good thing he didn’t mind that. Or that he wasn’t fragile. He could have it. 

“She—How could she do this?” Rick sobbed into his shoulder, clutching on tightly on him. “I _loved_ her, I tried to do everything right but.. but yet..” 

He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. “She’s a bitch Rick. She never deserved ya in the first place.” He whispered, almost repeating the same words again. “You deserve someone who cares ‘bout ya. Someone who would die for ya. Not miss prissy.” He almost growled the words. 

“Ya did everythin’ for her. I saw that. But hell Rick she couldn’t even laugh at ya’r jokes? What kind of girlfriend is that?” he said, anger clear in his voice. Rick was funny, okay? “She didn’t understand ya Rick.”

_But I do_

His mind reminded him. Rick slowly pulled back and wiped the tears from his face. “It just- why couldn’t she just- tell me?” Rick whispered softly, looking right into his eyes. He could see it. The pain Rick was feeling right now. And he’d do anything for him to take that pain away. “I mean I- I knew this probably wouldn’t last but- I wished she at least broke it off.. Fuck.” Rick cursed harshly, before slamming his fist into one of the lockers. 

He just stood there, powerless. He didn’t know what to say, what was there left to say? “I’m gonna punch her.” He softly said. “She has no right to hurt ya Rick. Bitch has to feel that.”

Rick’s blue eyes met his almost immediately. “Daryl—Don’t.” Rick almost pleaded. Why? She had hurt him! This badly! And yet he wasn’t allowed to punch her? “She doesn’t deserve that.” He grumbled and leaned against a locker, putting his hands in his pocket. 

“I would though.” He said after a while of quiet standing around. “Would do that for ya.”

A very small smile came back to Rick’s face. “I know you would.” Rick said softly. “That’s what I like about you.”

Christ, not this again. He looked away and sighed deeply. “Go shower, change clothes and go home okay? Don’t go talkin’ to her. She doesn’t deserve that.” He said to him, before he stood up straight and rolled his shoulders shortly, they had become stiff from standing at that angle. 

“Yeah… Yeah allright..” Rick whispered, before hugging him one more time. “Thank you, Daryl.” He could feel his cheeks warm up again. This bastard. 

\--

Tonight was prom. He remembered because Rick was standing in a suit on the other side of the window. Rick immediately grabbed his notebook and started writing. So while Rick was writing, he grabbed his own and held his marker ready. 

“You going?” 

He shook his head and started to write. 

“Studying tonight.”

Rick seemed to sigh, though he might have daydreamed that. 

“I wish you were.”

And with those words Rick got up and left. Leaving a very, very confused Daryl alone in his room. Shit, Rick really knew how to play him didn’t he? He groaned loudly, pushing the palm of his hands against his eyes. He hated this! The bastard! 

Slowly he went down, to where Carol was watching TV. “Hey Pookie, thought you went upstairs to study?” He nodded, because that was his plan until Rick fucking Grimes fucked his whole plan. 

“Do ya have a suit? Or somethin’ nice?” Carol looked confused and he got that. Because he was confused as well. This wasn’t something he would normally say. The opposite actually. 

“Pookie… I thought you didn’t want to go to prom?” Carol asked cautiously. Carol knew exactly how he worked. She would know that he didn’t just change his mind all by himself. He sighed deeply. 

“I’m in love with Rick, Carol.” He confessed softly. “And he wants me to come there. I know, it’s a fucked up reason but—I need to know if what we have.. what I _feel_ is even a possibility.” He softly said as he shook his head. 

“I knew it, don’t worry Pookie. I got just the perfect thing.” She said with a grin. Damn woman knew everything didn’t she? 

\--

She dropped him off at school. Everyone seemed to be inside already. He looked at Carol, because his mind screamed at him “What are you doing? Go back home!” whilst his heart shouted “Go for it!” This was pure torture. Why was love this wicked? 

“Pookie, go on. You’ll be fine. Either you’ll know that he really doesn’t like you or you know..” She wiggled her eyebrows, making him laugh. 

“Ya’re insane, Carol.” He said with a laugh. Carol shook her head and leaned over to him to place a kiss on top of his head. 

“Go on, go get him Daryl.” She said with a soft, warm smile. 

He nodded and smiled softly, before leaving the car and walking inside.

The hallways were decorated, but he knew that prom itself was in the hall. So he slowly pushed open the doors. People immediately stared. This was a bad choice. Shit. He was wearing a white blouse, with a dark blue suit. Carol told him his eyes popped out of this one, something that she liked a lot. And told him that even a man like Rick could appreciate that. 

His eyes were looking for Rick and when he started to move through the crowd and people started to move for him he felt weird. Did he smell? Was he disgusting? Rick was busy in a conversation with Glenn and Maggie, at least until Maggie swatted his arm and pointed at Daryl. 

Rick’s eyes went to Daryl short, before turning back completely. Rick was _gaping_ at him. His mouth was slightly open and he could feel that his own mouth started to turn dry. This had been a bad idea. Maybe he should run while he still could. 

Rick started to come over to him, leaving him almost frozen on the floor. He couldn’t move, because he was scared of what was about to happen. All those years of yearning for the man in front of him. He wanted to tell him. He was ready to tell him. To close off this chapter. 

Rick got stopped by Lori and for a moment he was scared that all this progress would be gone. But Rick only looked at her for a second before his eyes shot back to him. He could see his mouth move for something that would probably say ‘Sorry’ and moved on to him. 

Rick came to a halt right in front of him. His eyes were gleaming, his smile broad and.. happy. He let go of a breath he had been holding, because Christ, Rick was right in front of him. 

“You look.. stunning.” Rick told him as he let his eyes wander over his body. He could feel goose bumps breaking out over his whole body when Rick said those words. No way. That sounded even better than positive. 

“You.. came. Why?” Rick asked him, but it wasn’t as in ‘ugh I wish you weren’t here’ but more positively. Maybe a bit hopeful. 

“Rick I—” he started. His throat was dry, his lips as well. And when he licked them he could see Rick’s eyes shooting right to them. That was it. He was just a teenage boy as well. He closed the gap between them and kissed him. 

He fucking kissed Rick Grimes. 

It didn’t even last a couple of seconds, but from the way Rick had wrapped his arms around him he would say that it wasn’t badly received. Rick smiled, almost loving like, before connecting their lips again. For a longer kiss. A more thorough kiss. 

Christ he had never kissed anyone before, but kissing Rick felt like the best thing he’d ever done in his whole life. Even better than the first time he found out that jerking off to guys felt good. 

This? He wanted to do this for the rest of his life. When Rick pulled back he looked right into Rick’s blue eyes. 

“I love ya.” He whispered softly, confessed softly. He loved Rick. He really did. Rick let out an explosive breath, that he could feel on his face. A warm caress, a welcome caress. 

“I ain’t done right by you, how could I never have noticed?” Rick softly whispered to him. For a moment he feared, because he just told this man he fucking loved him and then he spouting nonsense. 

“I should’ve known I fell in love with you a while back.” Rick said with a soft chuckle, to which Daryl just rolled his eyes. 

“Told ya, ya’re an idiot.” He whispered, before he pulled Rick back for another kiss.   



End file.
